When The Happiness Is Gone
by santaokris
Summary: EXO Chanbaek / Baekyeol fic! Kebahagiaan itu pergi pada saat kau baru bisa tersenyum.


**_Miracle Comes with You_**

**_._**

**_._**

**DISCLAIMER / EXO / STRAIGHT (With Baekhyun as a Girl) / RATE T / ONESHOT**

**.**

**CAST :**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN ( Girl )**

**PARK CHANYEOL ( Boy )**

**and OCs**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : **

**FRIENDSHIP ; DRAMA ; lil ROMANCE**

**.**

**.**

**ALL CAST NOT MINE BUT THE STORY ARE MINE ! **

**( Inspired from "I'M MISS YOU" Korean Drama )**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**TYPOs ; OOC ; BAHASA ANCUR ; EYD ANCUR ; dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review please^^ Need itu so much!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Saat semua orang pergi menjauh_

_Kau datang diiringi senyum manismu yang damai dan penuh kebahagian_

_Namun waktu berkata lain_

_Kebahagiaan itupun sirna bagaikan debu yang tersapu angin lalu_

_Kau datang untuk pergi meninggalkanku sendiri_

_._

.

.

Cacian dan makian ditelannya mentah - mentah, dibiarkannya rasa sakit teramat dalam ini menusuk dadanya dalam demi memperkokoh kekuatannya untuk tidak jatuh. Komentar - komentar pedas terlemparkan untuk dirinya yang menusuk pendengaran dan pikirannya. Hal itu tidak dihiraukannya bagaikan angin berlalu.

"Dasar bodoh! Masih beraninya dia menginjakan kaki disekolah ini. Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri!"

"Cepat lari! Anak pembunuh itu mendekati kita!"

"Lihat! Tatapannya sangat membunuh! Ayo pergi sebelum pisaunya menancap ditubuh kita semua!"

Blablabla...

Tak ada yang berubah. Hari demi hari ia lewati dengan semburan pedas dari mulut-mulut tak berperasaan yang dilontarkan untuknya. Komentar yang sama sudah menjadi makanan pokoknya untuk sehari - hari. Bosan memang, namun inilah hidup.

Kuat menghadapi semua ini demi harga dirinya yang lama telah ditindas dan diinjak orang-orang karena keadaannya. Keadaannya yang membawanya menjauh dari kebahagiaan yang telah lama tak ia hirup dan ia rasakan. Kata 'bahagia' telah terhapus di kehidupannya.

Byun Baekhyun. Gadis 15 tahun yang memiliki kehidupan teramat sangat menyakitkan dengan seorang ayahnya yang dicapkan sebagai seorang pembunuh yang paling diincar polisi. Ibunya tak ingin mengakui Baekhyun sebagai anaknya karena merasa malu mempunyai anak turunan pembunuh. Ditinggalkan darah dagingnya sendiri ditempat paling buruk untuknya.

Sudah 5 tahun lamanya Baekhyun mencicipi semua kekejaman hidup. Tak ada kata tentram di dalam hidupnya. Senyum dan tawa tak pernah terukir lagi di wajahnya yang manis itu. Ia ingin mengubah semuanya. Namun apa daya. Ia hanya seorang manusia lemah yang tak bisa mengubah takdirnya untuk saat ini. Ia harus kuat. Ya, ia harus kuat menjalani hidup yang kejam ini.

Seperih apapun keadaan tapi ini semua tetap anugerah, bukan?

.

.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!", bentak seorang guru berkacamata tebal yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Badan pendek berbobot besar itu sudah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya yang berlipat. Tubuh Baekhyun terperejat kaget dengan bentakan keras yang langsung mengarahnya.

"Apa kau memerhatikan penjelasan saya? Jika tidak keluar dari kelas secepatnya.", tegas Kim seongsaenim yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit menyesal.

"Maaf, pak", jawab Baekhyun lirih menundukkan kepalanya bersalah.

"Kenapa seongsaenim tidak keluarkan saja dari kelas ini? Toh besarnya dia akan menjadi seorang pembunuh seperti ayahnya", ucap salah satu murid perempuan yang tak lain adalah Hyemi . Salah satu murid populer yang sombong akan kekayaannya yang ia miliki.

"Diam, nyonya besar Hyemi! Jangan kau ganggu kelas saya dengan komentar sampah yang anda miliki. Paham?", ujar Kim seongsaenim menatap Hyemi dari balik kacamata tebalnya tersebut. "Dan kau, Baekhyun. Duduk di kursi paling belakang.", perintah Kim seongsaenim pun dilakukan oleh Baekhyun secepat mungkin, ia tidak mau mendapatkan semprotan dari Kim seongsaenim.

Banyak bisikan-bisikan mengenai dirinya antar murid di kelasnya yang ia dengar. Terbiasa dengan hal ini Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya meskipun hatinya sangat lelah akan cobaan ini. Sudah banyak luka hatinya yang masih belum ia sembuhkan meskipun sudah diinjak - injak oleh ratusan orang disekitarnya.

.

.

.

TENG!TENG!TENG!

3 kali dentingan lonceng sekolah, jam pelajaran digantikan oleh jam pulang siswa yang mulai berhamburan keluar kelasnya. Peluh akan soal-soal hitungan yang membuat mereka tak kuasa menahan rasa lelah yang membutuhkan istirahat lebih dirumah. Begitu juga Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai keluar kelasnya untuk menuju gerbang sekolah.

Berpuluh - puluh pasang mata menatap langkah kaki kecil Baekhyun. Risih memang namun inilah kenyataan yang harus dirinya lewati.

BUG!

Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur mendarat mulus di lantai keramik putih sekolahnya itu, tangannya terasa sakit menahan beban badannya yang terbilang ringan itu. Ringisan kesakitannya diiringi dengan tawaan puas orang-orang sekitarnya membuat sayatan baru di hatinya.

"Oh tidak, seorang gadis turunan pembunuh ini terjatuh? Sakit ya? Hahahaha", tawa Hyemi menggelegar satu koridor yang membuat semuanya ikut tertawa. Terlihat kaki Hyemi dengan lenggangnya meluruskan kakinya saat Baekhyun berjalan. Baekhyun mendengus dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Meremas bajunya kuat menahan amarah yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau marah? Bunuh saja aku! Dasar anak pembunuh!", teriak Hyemi keras tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah merah padam menahan amarahnya yang belum bisa ia luapkan untuk saat ini.

"Mana pisaumu? Mana pukulan mematikanmu? Bagaimana bisa seorang pembunuh sepertimu takut untuk menusukkan pisau pada korbannya? Lihatlah ayahmu yang dimana-mana tak menyisakan korbannya dimanapun ia berada! Darah berceceran karena ayahmu lah pelaku semua itu! Turunan pembunuh sepertimu harusnya, ucapan Hyemi terpotong karena dorongan tangan Baekhyun yang membuat Hyemi terjatuh dan menghentikan perkataannya. Terkejur dengan sema ini, Hyemi geram dan berteriak.

"Kau! Dasar pem-"

"AKU BUKAN SEORANG PEMBUNUH YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN! KALIAN SEMUA BRENGSEK!", teriak Baekhyun kesal berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Air matanya mengalir deras tiada hentinya membasahi pipi mulusnya tersebut. Ia terus berlari tak tahu arah yang akan dituju.

Sakit.

Ini benar - benar sakit.

Tuhan, aku benar - benar tak kuasa untuk menghadapi ini semua.

Tak ada yang peduli dengan diriku

Bahkan ibuku sendiri membuang darah dagingnya layaknya sampah.

Sampai kapan kau membuatku seperti ini?

Kapan kebahagian datang kembali di kehidupanku?

Tuhan tolong dengarkan do'a hamba-Mu ini.

Tangisan pun pecah, tak kuasa menahan semua yang ia rasakan selama lima tahun terakhir. Tetes demi tetes mengalir deras di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit gelap yang sedia menemaninya menangis bersama. Satu persatu air pun terjatuh menghujam pipinya yang basah terlebih dahulu karena tangisannya yang pecah.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, melihat langit yang sudah meredupkan cahayanya dan menjatuhkan butiran-butiran air yang sudah terjatuh ke permukaan. Menghantam lembut seluruhnya yang berada di permukaan bumi ini.

Langit sedang menangis. Menutup semua cahaya birunya menjadi sebuah redupan gelap di langit.

Pipi Baekhyun benar-benar basah. Entah basah karena air hujan maupun air matanya. Ia tidak peduli. Toh tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menangis diantara hujan deras ini, bukan? Kurasa begitu.

Semua air akan menyatu tanpa adanya sebuah perbedaan.

Tidak seperti manusia yang selalu membeda-bedakan rasnya sendiri, hanya menilai secara materi. Ia muak dengan semua itu.

Ia ingin menjadi air. Yang menyatu satu sama lain tanpa sebuah perbedaan yang memisahkan diantaranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? _

_Kudatang kehidupanmu dengan berharap datangnya sebuah perubahan_

_Bersama-sama melupakan kenangan pahit dengan membuka lembaran baru_

_Dengan dimulainya senyuman manis yang terukir di wajah manismu._

_Aku akan membawa keajaiban dan Kebahagian bersama denganmu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hawa panas Kota Seoul menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol yang baru menginjakkan kakinya lagi di kota kelahirannya. Ia mendesah pelan melihat keadaan bandara yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Lima tahun sudah berlalu namun hanya ada sedikit perubahan dari Korea. Namun jujur saja ia sangat merindukan hawa dan keadaan negaranya yang tentu berbeda dari Amerika sana yang berhawa dingin yang seakan membekukan setiap aliran darah.

"Tuan muda!", terdengar teriakan salah satu pria paruh baya yang mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera memeluk pria tersebut.

"Hey Pyo Ajjushi, senang sekali bertemu anda kembali ", ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya sembari memeluk Pyo Ajjushi, pengasuhnya pada saat ia tinggal di Korea.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu di Amerika sana, tuan?", tanya Pyo Ajjushi sembari membawakan barang-barang Chanyeol.

"Ya begitulah. Membosankan dan tidak ada yang menarik. Semuanya sama saja", jawab Chanyeol malas dan beranjak pergi dari tempat ia berdiri. Pyo Ajjushi tersenyum, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol yang cuek dengan masalah sekolahnya. Melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri bukan impiannya. Ia hanya mengikuti perintah ayahnya yang tak bisa ia bantah begitu saja.

"Tuan muda. Apakah anda serius untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Korea? Kurikulum sekolah di Korea akan sangat berbeda. Apa-"

"Tidak apa. Aku ingin belajar disini sekaligus... ", ucapan Chanyeol terpotong, tatapannya berubah. Mendesah pelan dan menatap Pyo Ajjushi dalam.

"Kau tahu bukan tujuan sebenarnya mengapa aku disini?", tanya Chanyeol lesu. Pyo Ajjushi mengangguk mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Aku ingin mencari orang itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana dua jam setelah kedatangan Chanyeol di Korea, langit biru tegantikan oleh langit yang meredupkan cahayanya. Chanyeol mengadahkan kepalanya. Bingung. Bagaimana bisa cuaca berubah begitu cepat?

"Ckckck.. Hanya butuh dua jam cuaca sudah bisa berubah sendiri. Hebat", guman Chanyeol pelan. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap suatu objek yang menarik. Matanya menangkap seorang wanita yang berdiam diri diantara hujan deras yang saat ini sedang mengguyur Kota Korea. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, bisa-bisanya ada orang bodoh yang berdiam diri ditengah derasnya hujan.

Merasa iba, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil yang masih berjalan membawa dua buah payung. Pyo Ajjushi yang terkejut segera menghentikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Pyo Ajjushi mendecak pelan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sampai sekarang masuh melekat di diri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati gadis berpakaian seragam khasnya. Mengulurkan tangannya yang terdapat payung kuning unuk diberikannya kepada wanita berambut panjang itu. Wanita itu menatap Chanyeol datar dan tak lama ia berjalan berlawanan arah. "Tunggu!", ucap Chanyeol sembari menarik tangan wanita tersebut. "Ambil ini.", ucap Chanyeol menyodorkan payung tersebut.

Wanita itu menatapnya datar dan segera menepis tangannya yang sedari tadi di genggam Chanyeol. "Apa pedulimu? Lagipula siapa kau?", ucap wanita itu ketus dan segera pergi menjauh. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang menyerah begitu saja, ia menarik tangan wanita itu lagi.

"Bawa saja. Kau bisa sakit karena kehujanan. Lihat bajumu benar-benar basah", rajuk Chanyeol yang masih menyondorkan payung kuning tersebut. Wanita itu hanya terdiam, masih dengan tatapan datarnya yang tak berubah.

"Aish kau ini", Chanyeol mengambil pergelangan tangan wanita tersebut dan membuka jari-jarinya yang menutup permukaan telapak tangannya dan menyelipkan payung kuning di tangan wanita tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum senang memancarkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi. Wanita itu mendengus membuang mukanya dari hadapan Chanyeol. Apa-apaan ini?

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Siapa namamu?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Haruskah ku beritahu siapa namaku hah? Semua orang di sekitar sini tahu siapa aku", jawab wanita itu dengan ketus.

"Wow.. Kau terkenal? Apa kau artis? Ayolah siapa namamu? Mungkin saja kita bisa bertemu lagi, bukan?", jawab Chanyeol riang. Wanita itu terdiam melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan terpaksa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol walaupun ia merasa sangat jengkel.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun", jawabnya.

Baekhyun terheran-heran dengan lekaki bernama Chanyeol ini. Bagaimana tidak? Senyumnya tak berhenti mengembang di wajahnya walau dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini. Hey apakah dia waras? Bagaimana bisa seseorang melemparkan seulas senyum dengan mudah kepada Baekhyun dengan statusnya sebagai anak pembunuh? Apa dirinya tidak tahu soal itu? Ah, tidak mungkin.

"Wow Baekhyun. Semoga kita menjadi teman nanti. Ah! Aku harus pergi. Pakailah payung itu daripada badanmu tambah basah kuyup. Sampai jumpa anak terkenal ", Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku akan kalimat Chanyeol yang diucapkannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Terlihat punggung Chanyeol yang memasuki mobil hitamnya dan pergi begitu saja ketika jalanan sudah mulai lowong dari mobil-mobil yang biasanya berlalu lalang di jalan.

"Teman", guman Baekhyun sembari memerhatikan payung kuning tersebut. Tatapannya mendadak kosong.

Teman. Satu kata yang sudah menghilang dari hidupnya di lima tahun terakhir ini. Dan sekarang kata 'Teman' tersebut terucap lagi dari seseorang yang baru ia temui. Ada rasa senang pada saat Chanyeol menyebutkan kata tersebut. Kata yang tidak pernah diperuntukkan untuknya selama ini akhirnya terucap dari mulut seseorang dengan sangat tulus. Walaupun begitu ia tetap tidak mengakui hal tersebut. Toh Baekhyun baru bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan belum tentu ia akan bertemu kembali bukan? Cih.

Baekhyun mendecak pelan dan masih menggenggam payung kuningnya tersebut dengan membiarkan badannya basah karena guyuran hujan deras yang saat ini masih membasahi kota.

.

,

.

,

BUG!BUG!

Pukulan keras menghantam tubuhnya bertubi-tubi. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan, lelaki berbadan besar itu tetap memukulinya tanpa belas kasih.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Sudah kubilang belikan aku minuman arak! Kau masih saja membatah. Dasar anak brengsek!"

"Appa.. sakit...", isak tangis Baekhyun yang tertahankan membuat omongannya bergetar hebat. Tak bisa mengontrol suara yang ia keluarkan. Rintihan kesakitan masih keluar dari mulut tipis Baekhyun.

BUG!

Ya saat ini Baekhyun dipukuli ayahnya sendiri karena tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli minuman arak. Semua uang Baekhyun habis sudah dibelikan kebutuhan sehari-hari ditambah ayahnya yang suka menyiksa Baekhyun jika dirinya tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli arak.

Inilah siksaan ayah Baekhyun yang hampir dilakukannya jika ia butuh uang. Datang kerumah hanya untuk meminta uang lalu pergi entah kemana dan kembali lagi dengan alasan yang sama. Baekhyun sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Mencari pekerjaan dengan status seperti ini cukup sulit, hanya beberapa restauran kecil yang ingin memungutnya dan menjadikannya pelayan. Gajinya memang tidak besar namun itu semua cukup untuk biaya keperluannya.

Pukulan pun akhirnya berhenti, Baekhyun masih meringkuk di lantai dengan isak tangisnya karena menahan sakit akan pukulan tersebut. Lantai rumahnya basah karena baju yang ia kenakan bekas guyuran air hujan. Ayahnya pergi begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya. Nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sangat sakit. Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya, berharap semua kesakitannya hilang. Tak lama dirinya pun tertidur pulas di lantai yang dingin tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah tak akan mampu membuat senyuman Baekhyun mengembang dengan mudah. Hanya wajah datarnyalah yang mengukir wajahnya tirusnya. Bisikan - bisikan pedas terdengar di telinga dan berpuluh-puluh mata menatapnya benci. Ya, itu semua di tujukan untuk Baekhyun seorang. Ditambah dengan rasa sakit dibadannya bekas dari siksaan dari ayahnya yang tak berperasaan itu. Tak kuat dengan kondisi tersebut, Baekhyun berlari menuju taman sekolah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Ia duduk termenung dibawah pohon besar nan rindang tersebut. Ia menyukai kesendiriannya seperti ini. Kedua kakinya ia peluk dan menopangkan dagunya di atas lututnya. Musim penghujan akan tiba, udara dingin mulai menyerbu di penjuru negeri ini.

"Hey anak populer. Kau sedang apa?", tanya seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya menatapnya dekat. Baekhyun terperajat kaget dan memundurkan badannya cepat. Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihat orang yang didepannya saat ini. Chanyeol.

Tapi tunggu!

Bagaimana bisa ia berada disini?

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuatku jantungan hah?", bentak Baekhyun yang masih shock akan keberadaan Chanyeol yang mendadak didepannya tersebut. Chanyeol terkekeh sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal membuat Baekhyun semakin jengkel dengan tingkahnya. Namun di sisi lain Baekhyun senang. Akhirnya ia mempunyai orang yang menyapanya.

"Aku? Disini? Tentu saja sekolah. Aku sedang mengelilingi sekolah. Dan karena aku belum mempunyai teman jadi aku berjalan-jalan sendiri. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baekhyun?", ujar Chanyeol panjang yang membuat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya lebar. Chanyeol satu sekolah dengannya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan, selesai sudah rencana ia akan memiliki teman. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan mengetahui siapa dia dan pastinya Chanyeol akan menjauhinya secepat mungkin. Iya pasti.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?", tanya Chanyeol seakan membaca pikiran Baekhyun, heran melihat Baekhyun yang diam tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun sedari tadi ia bercerita.

"Ah.. tidak.", jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Mau pergi ke kelas bersama? Ku dengar kau kelas 11. Kemungkinan besar kita sekelas, bukan?", ajak Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun bangun. Baekhyun terdiam melihat uluran tangan Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan uluran tangan seperti ini.

"Kenapa harus bersama? Kau bisakan sendiri?", tanya Baekhyun datar. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi ini tertawa lepas dan senyumannya mulai mengembang. Dan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang membuat terharu. Satu kalimat simpel yang membuat dirinya benar-benar bahagia.

"Karena kau temanku, Baekhyun", jawab Chanyeol dengan memamerkan senyum tulusnya yang membuat seulas senyum mulai terukir di wajah manis Baekhyun yang mengembang.

Baekhyun tersenyum kembali.

.

.

Semua orang terkejut melihat Baekhyun di gandeng oleh lelaki tampan di koridor kelas. Gosip baru menjalar ke seluruh sekolah dengan cepat. Namun Baekhyun merasakan hal yang berbeda, ia tidak merasakan di kucilkan lagi saat Chanyeol bersamanya dan menariknya ke ruangan kelas.

"Disini kelasmu, bukan?", tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol resah. Menurut Chanyeol senyuman Baekhyun benar-benar manis yang membuat dadanya berdegup kencang. Tunggu! Apa yang baru saja ia ia katakan?

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Sampai jumpa Baekhyun", lambaian tangan Chanyeol dijawab dengan senyuman Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti mengembang sedari tadi. Tuhan mendengar doanya. Sebentar lagi kebahagiaan datang untuknya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruangan kelas barunya. Namun entah ia merasakan banyak orang-orang membicarakan Baekhyun dan dirinya.

"Siapa lelaki bersama Baekhyun si anak pembunuh itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa mereka sama - sama pembunuh. Hahaha"

Satu percakapan singkat yang membuat Chanyeol terheran-heran. Baekhyun? Anak pembunuh? Apa maksudnya? Tak berpikir panjang ia masuk ke kelas dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh mengenai Baekhyun yang harus Baekhyun jawab.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Chanyeol masih bersama-sama Baekhyun. Masih ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menjanggal dipikirannya mengenai Baekhyun. Namun tentu saja ia tidak ingin menanyakan langsung pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau membuat gadis berambut panjang ini tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol harus menunggu waktu untuk menjawab semuanya pertanyaannya.

Suasanya ramai di depan pintu kelas memasak. Chanyeol yang sedang menuju kelas dengan terburu-buru tiba-tiba memperlambat jalannya melihat kejadian tersebut. Ia berusaha melihat kedalam kelas tersebut dan terlihat Baekhyun yang berdiri terdiam disana sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut? Masuk ke kelas sekarang!", datang seorang guru memasak yang kesal dengan tingkah anak-anaknya yang ribut di depan kelas.

"Tidak bu, kami tidak bisa masuk. Anak pembunuh itu ada disana. Bagaimana kalau dia menusuk kami dengan pisau dapur?", jawab seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat memelas kepada gurunya tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu jika dia akan membunuh kalian?", tanya guru itu tegas.

"Karena ayahnya seorang pembunuh, bu! Tentu saja anaknya seorang pembunuh juga", celetuk salah satu anak laki-laki yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

Baekhyun? Anak dari seorang pembunuh? Bagaimana bisa? batin Chanyeol yang sekarang mulai ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya yang membuat Chanyeol mundur selangkah. Dan ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kelas tersebut. Mata mereka bertemu membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

Baekhyun tau hal in akan terjadi. Ia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan dengan dengan suka rela. Ini benar-benar sakit. Bagaikan terbang diangkasa dan tiba-tiba terjatuh ditanah. Sakit. Ya sangat sakit seperti Baekhyun rasakan.

"Maaf", lirih Baekhyun yang berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Kebahagiaan itu seakan sirna tersapu bagaikan debu tertiup angin, karena mencari suatu kebahagiaan tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan. Chanyeol mengadah keatas melihat tetesan air jatuh bersamaan mengguyur kota ini. Ia mendesah pelan. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa membawa payung di musim hujan seperti ini.

"Ambil ini", uluran tangan yang memegang payung kuning terlihat dimata Chanyeol. Chanyeol memundurkan langkahnya, ketakutan. Baekhyun, orang yang mengulurkan payung itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu semuanya akan jadi begini", ucap Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun mulai menatap Chanyeol yang sedikit menjauh darinya. Baekhyun meletakkan payung kuning tersebut dan lantai dan mendesah pelan.

"Aku memang anak dari seorang pembunuh. Tapi aku tidak pernah membunuh seseorang. Jadi tolong. Aku bukan seperti orang -orang katakan selama ini", badan Baekhyun bergetar menahan tangis dan menatap Chanyeol sayu. Memaksakan senyumnya mengembang di wajahnya namun nihil itu hanya membuatnya menangis.

Chanyeol tak menjawab sedikitpun, ia masih terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Matanya melihat punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju derasnya hujan. Ya, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun berbeda. Baekhyun bukan seorang seperti orang-orang katakan. Baekhyun hanyalah gadis polos yang dijauhi orang-orang karena fitnah-fitnah yang menyebar. Ia menyesal dengan mudahnya percaya dengan apa yang orang katakan. Bodoh.

Ia mengambil payung kuning tersebut dan mengejar gadis itu yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai berjalan diantara derasnya hujan. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang harus di khawatirkan jika dirinya sakit karena basah kuyup. Toh kalau dia mati akan banyak orang yang senang karena ketiadaannya bukan? Air matanya sedari tadi mengalir namun tak terlihat perbedaan air hujan yang menyapu pipinya. Hanya terlihat matanya yang membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Baekhyun!", terdengar seseorang memanggilnya di sela-sela gemuruh hujan. Entah memang ada yang memanggil atau tidak toh ia tidak peduli. Siapa yang memedulikannya?

Hujan seketika berhenti mengguyurnya namun masih terlihat hujan masih berjatuhan ke tanah ini. Baekhyun mengadah keatas dan terdapat payung kuning yang melindunginya. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya yang membuat matanya membulat terkejut.

GEP!

Ditariknya Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya yang membuat napasnya tercekat. Chanyeol memeluknya erat diantara derasnya hujan dilindungi payung kuning. "Maafkan aku", ucap Chanyeol lirih. "Aku tahu kau berbeda. Kau bukan seorang pembunuh", bisik Chanyeol yang masih bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun disela-sela gemuruh hujan.

"Kau hanyalah seorang malaikat yang terjatuh dan membutuhkan seseorang yang menyelamatkanmu", lanjut Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun yang sembab. Ibu jari Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

"Dan biarkan aku menjadi penyelamatmu selagi kau belum jatuh terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku".

Baekhyun meneteskan air mata terharu. Memeluk Chanyeol erat. Ia tak ingin ada yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Kebahagiaannya mulai terbit kembali di kehidupannya dan berharap kebahagiaan ini akan terus ia rasakan sampai kapanpun.

Saat kau menggapai kebahagiaanmu, kau adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cacian dan makian yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun tidak terasa menyakitkan lagi semenjak kedatangan Chanyeol didalam kehidupannya. Luka batinnya perlahan tertutup saat Chanyeol menyemangatinya dengan lelucon konyol yang dibuatnya. Walaupun Chanyeol terkena komentar-komentar tersebut namun Chanyeol bukan orang yang menanggapi suatu hal konyol seperti itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang katakan toh semuanya itu tidak benar.

Baekhyun menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Dingin. Entah ia baru menyadari perubahan cuaca di Korea sedang sangat tidak stabil. Baekhyun pun mencari sensasi hangat yang dikeluarkan dari gosokan tangannya tersebut. Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut terkekeh dan mengambil sebelah tangan Baekhyun, menyelipkan jari-jemarinya diantara jari-jemari Baekhyun yang lentik dan feminim dan memasukannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Suhu tangan Chanyeol seakan mengalir ke telapak tangan membuat darah Baekhyun berdesir. Degup jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya membuat perasaan Baekhyun tak karuan.

"Hangat?",tanya Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun memanas dengan perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap tangan kanannya dan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Semburat merah tergambarkan sempurna di wajah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Hey, sepertinya ini lebih dari hangat. Lihatlah pipi mu menjadi merah padam seperti itu", goda Chanyeol yang mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas kemudian berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Hey! Kembali kau Chanyeol!", teriak Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangkap Chanyeol dari belakang membuat Chanyeol memberhetikan larinya. Mereka tertawa bersama. Puluhan pasang masa menatap mereka sinis. Ledekan pedas terlontarkan begitu saja.

"Wow, dua orang pembunuh ingin saling bunuh satu sama lain yah? Menakjubkan", celetuk Hyemi yang tak berada jauh dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum sembari merangkul Baekhyun yang disebelahnya membuat darahnya berdesir cepat. Chanyeol merangkulnya NYARIS memeluknya.

Oh Tuhan, jangan sampai detak jantungku terdengar oleh Chanyeol! batin Baekhyun yang sudah canggung dengan posisi mereka.

"Dasar anak pem-"

"Apakah kau sirik dengan kami berdua? Tutup mulutmu dan tak perlu berkomentar macam-macam. Semua ocehan sampahmu itu kami hiraukan bagaikan angin lalu", potong Chanyeol sopan dan berjalan melewati Hyemi yang melongo dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

Hyemi mengingat suatu hal membuat seringai jahat mengembang di wajahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, kebahagiaan kalian akan berakhir tak lama lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan di kantin. Baekhyun melahap roti krim kejunya yang membuat mulutnya berlepotan krim. Chanyeol yang melihatnya gemas dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis 15 tahun mempunyai cara makan yang sama seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun heh?", goda Chanyeol lagi yang membuat Baekhyun mencibirkan bibirnya kesal. Chanyeol terkekeh dengan tingkah Baekhyun dan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun asal karena gemas dengan tingkah kenakak-kanakan Baekhyun yang jarang terlihat didepan orang banyak.

"Chanyeol!", gerutu Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Mengambil tissue disakunya dan membersihkan sisa krim yang masih menempel di sekitar bibir Baekhyun.

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Kau terlihat lebih manis ketika sedang tertawa apalagi tersenyum", ujar Chanyeol yang masih sibuk membersihkan mulut Baekhyun. "Aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti itu".

DEG!

Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdegup kencang lagi. Darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasa gugup untuk menatap Chanyeol mulai terlihat. Bagaimana tidak? Pria jangkung yang tingginya benar-benar diatas rata-rata lelaki disekolahnya dengan manik hitamnya dan deretan gigi putih berseri begitu indah dan menawan di mata Baekhyun, ditambah dengan senyumannya yang selalu ia perlihatkan setiaip hari kepada Baekhyun selalu membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati karena Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol.

Ya, ia menyukai Chanyeol.

Tunggu. Apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri gang kecil. Ini adalah salah satu jalan pintas menuju rumahnya. Ia tidak menggunakan kendaraan untuk pergi kesekolah karena ia ingin menghemat dan ramah lingkungan. Rugi rasanya uang-uang tersebut dihambur-hamburkan untuk membeli bahan bakar yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi asap hitam perusak udara.

Langkahnya terhentikan melihat seorang wanita berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah angkuhnya membuat Chanyeol jengkel. Ya, Hyemi lah yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"Apa maumu?", tanya Chanyeol dingin . Hyemi mendengus dan menatap Chanyeol sinis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun hah?", ucap Hyemi. Tangannya merogoh saku bajunya dan melemparkan sebuah kertas foto ke hadapan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Chanyeol menatap kertas itu datar. "Apa itu?", tanya Chanyeol. Hyemi memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Haruskah kukatakan? Lihat saja bodoh!", ucap Hyemi kasar yang membuat Chanyeol jengkel. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan wanita seburuk dia? Chanyeol mengambil lembar foto tersebut. Matanya membulat tak percaya dengan yang di lihat. Rahangnya mengeras benci, tangannya sedikit meremas kertas tersebut. Ini Baekhyun dan...

"See? You'll believe it, right?", tanya Hyemi sembari menyeringai jahat.

"How can...", lirih Chanyeol yang geram melihat foto tersebut.

"Dia ayah dari Baekhyun", lanjut Hyemi.

"Dan dialah yang membunuh ibumu".

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu lebih Chanyeol tak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Baekhyun. Kalaupun ia melihat Chanyeol, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyapanya bahkan menganggap Baekhyun tidak ada di hadapannya. Entah mengapa tapi Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Chanyeol.

Tatapannya lebih dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Senyuman Chanyeol pun jarang terlihat lagi di mata Baekhyun. Tapi sungguh! Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Chanyeol!", panggil Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Baekhyun yang mengejarnya. Napas Baekhyun terengah-engah, lelah mengejar Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak mendengar panggilannya.

"Chanyeol aku

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?", ucap Chanyeol ketus dan sinis. Baekhyun terpaku diam, hatinya seakan tersayat saat Chanyeol mengucapkan hal tersebut. Dadanya sakit saat Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Baekhyun sembari menahan tangisannya yang akan meledak.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu? Kau seorang anak pembunuh! Anak pembunuh yang sudah membuat nyawa orang yang paling kusayangi hilang begitu saja!", bentak Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal, ingin sekali memukul sesuatu yang keras.

"Aku tidak mengerti Chanyeol maksud-"

"PRIA SIALAN ITU TELAH MEMBUNUH IBUKU! DAN PRIA ITU ADALAH AYAHMU!", teriak Chanyeol dengan amarahnya yang meledak-ledak. Mata Baekhyun membulat dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia berjalan mundur menjauhi Chanyeol. Rasa takut menyelimutinya saat ini. Dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terbawa emosi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Chanyeol benar-benar membencinya. Baekhyun rasa begitu.

Saat waktu mempersulitmu, kebahagiaan bersamamu hanya bisa kujadikan kenangan. Kau datang untuk pergi meninggalkan bekas luka yang teramat sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meringkuk diatas kasur tipisnya. memeluk boneka pemberian ibunya sewaktu kecil dan memerhatikan layar handphonenya yang sepi. Ia sedang menunggu. Menunggu jawaban Chanyeol. Sudah berpuluh - puluh SMS ia kirimkan kepada Chanyeol. Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Saat benih-benih cinta tumbuh di hatinya yang paling dalam dengan terpaksa ia menggagalkan pertumbuhan cinta itu sebelum berkembang lebih jauh yang akan membuatnya jatuh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Drrrrttt... Drrrttt...

Handphone-nya bergetar tanda ada satu panggilan yang masuk dan... itu nomor ayahnya? Ia mengangkat telepon itu dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Seketika bumi berhenti berputar. Ia bergegas pergi keluar rumah dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

Hujan kembali mengguyur kota Korea, Chanyeol melamun di depan jendela kamarnya. Bayang-bayang Baekhyun masih ada di pikirannya. Senyum dan tawanya masih terlihat jelas dipikirannya. Ia rindu caranya memeluk Baekhyun, menggoda Baekhyun, menjaili Baekhyun, dan aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang memabukkan membuat bayangan Baekhyun masih terlintas jelas dipikirannya.

Dan juga rindu segalanya mengenai Baekhyun. Termasuk hujan. Saat dimana pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

Ia tahu dari tiga hari yang lalu Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan singkat sebanyak 190 pesan, dan 36 panggilan tak terjawab. Ia tahu ini menyiksa untuk dirinya namun kenyataannya ia benar-benci dengan situasi seperti ini yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa membalas semua pesan Baekhyun dan mengangkat telepon dari Baekhyun. Ini membuatnya gila.

"Tuan Muda", panggil Pyo Ajjushi yang membuat lamunan Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun buyar begitu saja.

Chanyeol terbelalak tidak percaya. . Pyo ajjushi mengangguk yang hanya dijawab dengan helaan napas frustasi dari Chanyeol. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja dengan keadaan seperti ini? Tidak!

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap kosong ke jendela luar kamarnya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan tentu saja Pyo ajjushi tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sebelah bingung apa yang pengasuhnya katakan.

"Ada yang harus saya sampaikan kepada anda"

"Soal apa?", tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Mengenai kematian Nyonya besar, Atau Ibu anda".

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun frustasi. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit memikirkan kejadian terdahulu. Dari Chanyeol yang mulai membencinya sampai kematian ayah yang meninggal dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan.

Jujur saja kematian ayahnya tidak membuat dirinya sedih berlarut-larut. Ia tidak merasa sakit melihat ayahnya meninggal karena perlakuan ayahnya yang tidak pantas ia sebut sebagai ayah. Dari hari-hari sebelumnya ia hanya memikirkan seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Chanyeol.

Nama Chanyeol yang selalu terngiang di pikirannya benar-benar membuatnya gila. Apa yamg harus ia katakan? Bagaimana cara meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol? Tidak mungkin ia membawa nama ayahnya yang sudah mati itu. Bisa-bisa jasad ayah Baekhyun bangkit dan mencekiknya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun bergidik seram dengan apa yang ia bayangkan.

Drrrrtt.. Drrrrrttt...

Handphone Baekhyun bergetar, ia membuka flip handphone dan mendapatkan pesan. Ada perasaan senang membacanya namun perasaan senang itu tidak lama. Baekhyun menjatuhkan handphonenya dan menatap kosong hadapannya. Badannya terjatuh tak kuasa menopang tubuhnya yang lemas. Tangisan dan teriakan Baekhyun pun pecah tak terkendali.

_From : Park Chanyeol _

_To : Baekhyun _

_Aku akan pergi ke Amerika besok. _

_Jangan mencariku. _

_Sampai jumpa. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggerutu kesal dengan penundaan penerbangannya ke Amerika. Dan penundaannya nyaris hanya sekitar 10 jam namun itu membuatnya jengkel.

Apa karena ia tidak pamit dengan Baekhyun sehingga terjadi penundaan penerbangan? Jujur saja ia masih tidak rela meninggalkan Korea -apalagi Baekhyun. Ia sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Namun ayah Chanyeol mendesaknya untuk kembali ke Amerika dan mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti perintahnya.

PING!

Satu pesan singkat muncul. Chanyeol membacanya perlahan dan membelalakkan matanya. Ia berlari terburu-buru berharap waktu berhenti secepat mungkin.

_From : Baekhyun _

_To : Chanyeol _

_Hay Chanyeol, semoga perjalanan ke Korea mu menyenangkan. _

_Aku sedang berada di atap sekolah. Sungguh, pemandangan sore sangatlah indah. Aku menyukainya dan akan lengkap rasanya jika ditemani olehmu disini. Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya. _

_Oh ya, aku akan pergi menuju tempat yang lebih baik yang besar kemungkinannya untuk tidak bertemu denganmu untuk selamanya. Jangan khawatir, aku akan memerhatikanmu dari sana dan masuk ke dalam mimpi-mimpimu. _

_Park Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat pemandangan sore untuk terakhir kalinya. Ya, frustasi dengan semua yang telah menimpanya Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia yakin ia tak mampu melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa seorang 'penyelamat' hidupnya.

Ya, ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol. Ia takut nasibnya seperti dulu. Terpuruk oleh cacian dan makian orang-orang yang membencinya. Lebih baik ia mati daripada harus merasakan hal yang sama seperti dulu.

Ia mendesah pelan dan mulai naik ke pagar besi diatap tersebut. Terpaan angin seakan mendorongnya jatuh terjun dari gedung tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Air matanya mengalir untuk terakhir kalinya dan tersenyum.

"Selamat Tinggal"

GEP!

Baekhyun jatuh kebelakang menimpa sesuatu. Apa dia sudah mati? Apa ini dunia lain? Namun mengapa ada seseorang yang menariknya kebelakang?

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan sesaat terdiam tak sadar apa yang telah terjadi, matanya menangkap sesosok pria jangkung dan rambut coklat yang menghias kepalanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamya untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Hey, turun kau dari badanku. Kau berat", rintih lelaki tersebut tersadar dengan posisi Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan tercengang. Meraba setiap inci tubuhnya takut-takut ada salah satu bagian yang hilang. Namun nyatanya... Ia masih hidup?

"Chanyeol.. Apa yang kau, tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Aroma khas tubuh Baekhyun tercium, Chanyeol merindukan ini semua. Ia merindukan segalanya dari Baekhyun. Sangat merindukannya.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Atau aku akan benar-benar memakanmu", guman Chanyeol yang masih memeluk Baekhyun erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Chanyeol.. kenapa kau... Penerbanganmu

"Ssstt.. Diamlah. Aku merindukanmu, bodoh. Soal perginya aku kembali ke Amerika bisa kuatur lain waktu", celetuk Chanyeol yang tidak melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku", ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun terheran. Bukannya harusnya dia yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut?

"Maafkan aku telah memfitnah ayahmu yang telah membunuh ibuku. Kau tau? Ternyata ibuku tidak terbunuh oleh ayahmu, melainkan teman rekan kerja ayahmu. Hanya saja polisi menganggap ayahmu sebagai pelakunya"

"Dan aku turut berduka cita atas sepeninggalan ayahmu", lanjut Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan Baekhyun yang masih berada di dekapan Chanyeol terdiam. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Maafkan aku juga", ucap Baekhyun pelan membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap manik mata Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena sudah memilih keputusan bodoh seperti ini karena aku takut. Takut semuanya kejadian terdahulu terulang lagi jika aku hidup tanpamu", jawab Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis dan memeluk leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu", ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menatap bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kehadiranmu disisiku", jawab Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun terpaku tak bisa mengatakan sepatah-kata apapun. Dadanya berdetak lebih cepat lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu.. Park Chanyeol"

"Aku menyukaimu. Tidak! Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

**.END.**

REVIEW JUSEYO^^

_***COMING SOON - HUNHAN FANFICTION / ANGST ; ROMANCE***_

Ayoo waddup krissss, Kichan comeback with BaekYeol Love Story ~ HOHO Judulnya geje yah? Maklum kagak bisa bahasa inggris-_- Sebetulnya ini FF tugas bahasa Indonesia saya yang disuruh bikin cerpen (Dan tentu nama dan lokasi tempatnya sudah saya edit sebelumnya) , daripada mubazir ya saya bagikan kepada readers yang haus akan FF EXO Pairing. HOHO

Yep yep saya membawakan makanan/? selingan para readers dari Chanbaek couple biar ga ngerasa bosen nungguin Update-an DAMN!TOILET LOVE. Saya lagi muter2 nyari inspirasi buat FF yang **rencananya** bakal naik rating jadi M. Tapi masih dipikirkan yah^^;;; Buat yang belum baca DAMN!TOILET LOVE bisa liat di profile saya OwO

Okay sekian dari saya. Review sangat dibutuhkan. Mau pujian,keharuan/?,cacian dan makian saya terima dengan lapang dada^^

Sign

Kichan?yeol3 =))


End file.
